what she wanted
by littlemissdemeter
Summary: Demeter always wanted a kitten but had no idea how hard it would be being a mother! can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**What she** **wanted**

Chapter 1: Birth

"Munk, Munk, MUNKUSTRAP!" "hmm" Munkustrap sat up. His mate Demeter layed curled up in a ball clutching her stomach. "it's coming" she wheezed thru the pain. "what is!" he asked with caution "the kitten Munkustrap the kitten!" Demeter hissed "Everlasting cat , now!" he cried. "yes now, my water broke last night!" "What, why didn't you tell me!" "You were sleeping I didn't want to wake you up!" "ok hold on..Bomba!" Munkustrap called. Bombalurina , Demeter's , stuck her head in their den "yeah" she asked . "the kitten is coming!" "now!" "Yes now, stay with her while I get Jelly and Jenny!" Bomba hurried to her sister's side and wrap her arms around her as Demeter groaned in pain. Munkustrap raced across the junkyard to the medical den where Jelly and Jenny lay asleep. "The kitten is coming!" Munkustrap cried waking the two queens up from a sound sleep along with a few kittens. "hurry I think she's gonna burst!" the queens look at each other and followed Munkustrap out of the den and across the junkyard and up to the den where Demeter and Bombalurina were . Demeter by this time was crying in pain and started hypervenalating " Breath" Jenny said "Push" Jelly followed. Demeter breathed and pushed until finally she let out and exasperating sigh. Out slid a beautiful baby kitten mewing softly. She was a mix between her mother, father and aunt . Jenny put the little kitten in Demeter's arms. "What are you gonna name her?" Bombalurina asked "Jemima" Demeter said softly as she nuzzled the little kitten. " she's perfect" Munkustrap murmered. Everyone nodded in usion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming Outside

Six weeks had past since Jemima's birth and was finally allowed to leave the den. "Come along honey you get to meet everyone." Demeter consoled "Mommy I'm scared." Jemima cried "Don't be sweetie everybody is very nice, you get to meet all the kittens, make new friends and go to class with Jenny and Jelly." Demeter said trying to get her kit excited about leaving the den. "Ok." she mumbled as she followed her mother out. Bombalurina was laying on a tire when her sister and niece made their way to her. "Well look who's here." Bomba said lovingly as she nuzzled Jemima. "You ready to meet the tribe?" Jemima shrugged. Demeter took her kit's paw and led her to a group of kittens who listening to Jellyorum's lecture about the Jellicle history. Jellyorum looked over to the kitten who was being held close by her mother. "Well look who it is, hello Jemima!" Jelly cheered "Hi" she murmured "Who dat?" called Etcentera. "Yeah who are you?" Plato yelled. " Kittens don't be rude!" Jenny snapped. Tears welled in Jemima's eyes and she tried to run away "Oh no you don't!" Bombalurina said as she grabbed her petrified neice and handed her back to her mother. She hid her face in her mom's stomach . Demeter dropped down to Jemima's level and ruffled her hair "There there." her mother comforted "It's ok honey!" "Mommy I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you and auntie Bomb" she sobbed " But honey you have to go to school it's Jellicle law, all kits have to go." she explained. Jemima continued to cry "Oh baby don't cry it'll be ok I felt the same way on my first day of school, ask Bomba." Jemima looked to her aunt who nodded with a smile. " I don't wanna leave you mama" "It's ok sweetie me and auntie Bomb will be over there the whole time I promise." she consoled. Demeter wiped away her daughter's tears and gave her a hug then handed her over to Jenny who placed her between kittens one pure white and one with gray and tan stripes. "There you go, this Victoria and Etcentera." Jenny cooed. "Now everybody tell her your name." Jelly stated

Electra

Etcentera

Tumblebrutes

Plato

Pouncival

Victoria

Quaxo

As Jemima slowly warmed up to her class her mother and aunt talked "I'm soo worried about Jem, she was so scared I almost wanted to let her wait another week or so." her mother cried "Oh don't worry she'll be fine look she's already participating with the rest of the class." Her sister exclaimed. Demeter just nodded as she gazed with worried eyes towards the class of kittens. They could both tell she would have trouble letting her baby girl grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unwanted Visitor

Later that night Jemima and her parents lay in their den after eating a dinner of mice and pigeons. Jemima sat playing with a ball of yarn that Munkustrap found earlier that day while patrolling the junkyard. Demeter laid on a pillow watching her daughter play. Munkustrap was already asleep due to having a long day. Jemima began batting the yarn in a circle.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy silly girl" Demeter chuckled.

"Catch!" Jemima cheered as she batted the yarn ball at her mother.

Demeter swatted it back as hard as she could, causing Jemima to fall back when she caught the ball. Demeter began to crack up as Jemima sat up with the yarn in her mouth. She dropped it and started to laugh along with her mom.

"I think it's time for bed hun" Demeter cooed as she padded up to her daughter and pushed the yarn away.

"Aww but I'm not tired!" Jemima complained

"After all that, I'm sure you are." Demeter laughed

Jemima yawned "Mmm kinda."

"That's what's I thought sleepy head." she said lovingly as she smoothed out Jemima's hair. She nuzzled her mother and curled up on an old couch cushion as her mother placed a blanket over her. Suddenly lightning cracked and thunder boomed causing Jemima to jump and begin to cry.

"Shhhhhh it's ok, don't cry it's just thunder, it won't hurt you sweetie." Demeter soothed. Rain poured down and Jemima continued to cry and Demeter continued to whisper words of comfort in her little ears and licking her soft cheek until they were both asleep.

A few hours later Demeter awoken to a loud crash. She popped up, her arms still hung around Jemima lightning cracked revealing a dark figure in the doorway. Struck again . . . gone! She got up, laying sleeping Jemima on the cushion. She walked a few feet when she heard a blood curdling scream, she ran back to the cushion and hugged Jemima close to her and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, he was there his face in her's. "MACAVITY!" she screamed and clawed his face waking up Jemima and Munkustrap. Munkustrap jumped to defense pushing his mate and daughter back against the wall. Bombalurina ran into the den "Hey is everything alri- HOLY HEVYSIDE!" Bomba screamed and ran over to her terrified sister and niece and threw her arms around them protectively. A few seconds later Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger came in ready to fight. Demeter and Jemima cried in terror. Eventually the toms were able to push Macavity out the den and down the pile of junk where Admetus and Skimbleshanks waited to fight him out of the junk yard. They scratched and clawed until Mac began to sprint towards the exit being chased by most of the tribe. Munkustrap ran back to his den where his daughter, mate, and sister in law sat there trembling. "He's gone." Munkustrap called "And I doubt he will come back any time soon." he padded over to the queens and nuzzled all three "You should get some sleep." he soothed as he carried Jemima over to the couch cushion "I can stay the rest of the night to keep these two calm in case they have nightmares." Bombalurina said "Thanks Bomba that'll be great." Munkustrap answered. Soon they were all asleep and the whole junkyard was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: trouble

A little over a week has passed since Macavity's return. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Demeter let Jemima out to play after breakfast. Demeter and Bombalurina sunned themselves on the old TSE car while they watched the kittens play.

"So how do you like being a mother?" Bomba asked

"It's great, but also challenging. Young kits are extremely sensitive." Demeter explained

"Yeah I figured." Bomba chuckled "You were that way" she added

"Shut up!" Demeter laughed as she playfully nudged her sister , but she knew her sister probably wasn't kidding, considering Bomba raised Demeter most of her life due to their father's abandonment and their mother's death. Bombalurina would know a lot about Demeter's kittenhood . Demeter watched as Jemima pounced on Electra. "Hey." Said a lower female voice. Both queens turned to see Cassandra make her way up the car and on to the hood.

"Oh hi" Demeter cooed

"How's the kit" Cassandra asked.

"Fine" answered Demeter.

"She's little!"

"Yeah kinda"

The queens talked for a while until Demeter looked over at the playing kits and immediately she knew that something wasn't right.

"Where's Jemima" Demeter asked franticly

The queens looked around she was nowhere to be found. Bomba ran to the end of the junkyard to see if she was right outside. Demeter ran up to the kitten's while Cassandra checked the den to see if Jemima went in there.

"Where's Jemima!" Demeter hissed at the kittens

"I think she saw Munkustrap and decided to follow him" Victoria answered

A little relief spread thru Demeter , but she was still worried Jemima could be lost in the big city of London. Tears welled in her eyes. Soon they formed a search party including: Jennyannydots, Jellyorum, Alonzo , Rum Tum Tugger , Rumpleteazer , Mungojerrie, Admeatus, Skimbleshanks,Cassandra and Demeter . Bomba stayed with rest of the kittens. Demeter ran up the streets franticly. Finally in the distance she saw Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap!" she yelled

He stopped and turned around Demeter sprinted up to him.

"What, what's wrong , why are you hyperventilating?"

"Jemima was playing, and I looked away for a second and she was gone!"

"What do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Well when I asked the other kit's if they knew where she was she was, Victoria said she saw you leave and she follow you out of the junkyard."

By this time she was sobbing. She had no idea what to do when a kitten gets lost!

A few miles behind them Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were checking an alley because they heard noises coming from there. Mungojerrie walked a few steps when he heard a mewing sound.

"Jemima?" Mugojerrie called.

"Jerrie I found her!" Rumpleteazer exclaimed .

"Here I'll take her, you go run up and tell the others."

Rumpletezer ran out of the alley while Mungojerrie carried Jemima off.

"We found her!" Rumpletezer screamed.

"What?" Demeter called back.

Rumpletezer ran closer "We found her!"

"Everlasting cat! really?" she exclaimed just then Mungojerrie came with Jemima in his arms.

"Oh my goodness don't you ever do that to me again!" she cried as she embranced her daughter.

"Why in the world would you leave the junkyard by yourself!" Demeter scolded.

"I saw daddy leave so I wanted to see where he was going!" Jemima replied.

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes "Just because I leave doesn't mean you have to follow me."

"Oh." she mumbled.

"Now we are going home and you are to stay in the den for the rest of the day" Demeter snapped and walked off ahead.

"Yes mommy" she mumbled under her breath.

When they got back to the junkyard Bomba ran up to the group of cats.

"Did you find her!"she asked.

"Yep." Demeter said stepping aside to reveal the little kitten who sunk back with guilt.

"Now go to the den." Demeter said firmly.

Jemima hung her head and padded of to the den.  
"Shouldn't someone stay with her?" Jellyorum asked .

"Nahh she knows well not to leave." Demeter answered.

Demeter groaned and climbed up on the TSE car.

"What's the matter? You found her!" Bobalurina asked .

"I can't handle it" Demeter sighed.

"What?"

"Discipline!"

"Well she has to learn doesn't she?"

"Well yeah but it tore me apart."

"It's ok Dem she'll get over it, and so will you"

"Yeah I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Preparing For The Ball

The next day Demeter let Jemima out and joined her sister on the TSE car.

"Are you ready?" Bombalurina asked with pure excitement.

"For what?" asked Demeter.

"The ball of course!" Bomba exclaimed "Next week!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, when is it!" she exclaimed.

"Next week!" Bomba repeated.

"Crap!" Demeter growled.

"What?" Bomba asked looking confused.

"I forgot to explain the ball to Jemima! Bast!"

"Well you better get cracking!" Bomba laughed.

"Yeah." Demeter said as she climbed off the car and padded over to the playing kits.

"Hey Jem I need you." Demeter called to her daughter.

"What I do now?" Jemima groaned as she approached her mother.

"Nothing sweetie, there is just some things I have to explain to you."

"Oh." Jemima said as she followed her mother back to their den.

Once they got to the den, Demeter turned to Jemiama "Do you know what the Jellicle ball is?"

"No, well kind of, the other kittens talk about it, but I'm never sure what they're talking about." Jemima explained.

"Ok well its time you knew because the ball is next week." Demeter said.

Jemima nodded "Ok so what is it?" She asked

"The Jellicle ball is a celebration we have once a year that lasts from midnight to the break of dawn." Demeter explained "And at the end our leader, Old Deuteronomy chooses one cat to go up to the Heavyside layer and be reborn to a new life as a Jellicle."

"That sounds like fun!" Jemima cheered.

"It is!" Demeter laughed "And you need to learn to dance at the ball." she said as she tapped Jemima on the nose. Jemima giggled and followed her mother to the middle of the den.

"Now one of the most important things you need to know is how to leap." Demeter explained then she demonstrated by doing a perfect leap.

"Now you." Demeter said.

Jemima nodded, and jumped in the air but panicked and fell to the ground.

"Everlasting cat! Are you ok?" Demeter cried.

Jemima sat up and started laughing. Relieved Demeter began laughing too.

"Ok let's try again." Demeter giggled.

Jemima tried. This time she didn't fall but she couldn't get her legs straight.

"Here let me get Auntie Bomb she can help you better than I can."

"Bomba!" Demeter called.

Bombalurina poked her head in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me teach Jem how to dance next week at the ball?" Demeter asked

Bomba smiled a huge smile "Of course!" she said as she made her way over to Jemima.

"Thanks." Demeter said.

"So what are we working on?" Bomba asked.

"Her leap, she can't keep her legs straight."

"Ok." she said then she jumped in a perfect leap.

"Your turn."

Jemima tried again and still couldn't do it.

"Try again."

Jemima tried again and again until she finally got it. And after they moved on to kicks then turns then it was time for the singing portion.

"Ok, sing can you find your way blind when your lost in the street." Demeter commanded.

Jemima tried but kept messing up.

"Here honey take a deep breath and turn around then try." Bomba coaxed.

Jemima obeyed. She faced the wall and began to sing. As she sang Demeter's and Bomba's eyes got wide and they exchanged looks. When Jemima finished Demeter put her hand over her mouth.

"Baby that was beautiful!" Demeter exclaimed and Bomba nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Jemima blushed.

"Ok well I guess we're done here, go play." Demeter cooed.

Jemima smiled and sprinted out of the den. Bomba and Dem walked to the entrance on the den and watched as Jemima tackled Electra.

"You know she is starting to grow up." Bomba said.

Demeter groaned "Don't remind me." she said as she padded to the TSE car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ball

A week past by quickly and soon it was time for the ball. Demeter waited in a pipe until the perfect moment and then she slowly walked out and in to the clearing. A car sped by causing Demeter to hiss and run back to the pipe. Munkustrap crawled out on to the TSE car ,and looked around. Skimbleshanks jumped out from behind a pile of junk and sniffed the air. Next Coricopat and Tantomile ran out into the clearing. After Rum Tum Tugger climbed up some old poles and stuck his head through a crack. Finally Demeter crawled out of the pipe and out to the clearing. Munkustrap began to sing followed by Demeter and a few others. Before she knew it, it was Jemima's turn to sing. She walked out without thinking and sang her line: "Can you find your way blind when your lost in the street." Demeter smiled at her daughter as they continued to dance with rest of the group. Soon they all went to the tire and began to sing as a choir. Suddenly a boot dropped and everybody stopped and made a face of confusion, then they began singing again. After they left the tire they all began to dance in the clearing again. All of a sudden they stopped and Asparagus ran up to the front.

"There's a man over there, with a look of surprise!" He sang. And everybody turned to see a tall scrawny man holding two trash bags with a look of confusion on his face.

"As much as to say, well how about that!"

Munkustrap ran up and joined Asparagus. "Do I actually see with my own very eyes a man that's not heard of a Jellicle cat!"

"What's a Jellicle cat!" Munkustrap hissed.

"What's a Jellicle cat!" the whole tribe joined in.

Then the tribe joined together in pyramid and began to recite the naming of cats.

After they finished everybody cleared so Victoria could do her solo. Jemima watched her best friend happily. She smiled as Victoria lifted her leg and then went down into a spilt. Soon her brother Quaxo joined her and they danced together happily as he sang.

Everybody ran out and got into a V shaped formation and Munkustrap began to explain the Jellicle ball through dance as everybody else mimicked him. After everybody greeted one another Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellyorum got up on the tire. Munkustrap began to sing as Quaxo began to pose. Everybody gave him looks and he realized the song wasn't about him. He sat down and all the kittens giggled and pawed at him.

"I have a Gumbie cat in mind." Munkustrap began.

"Her name is Jennyannydots, her coat is of the tabby kind, with tiger stripes and leopard spots."

Jemima watched her father sing and her eyes got huge as Quaxo magically opened up the hood of the TSE car revealing Jennyannydots her coat looking fluffier than ever. Suddenly the three queens on the tire began to sing about how she taught the mice. Jemima loved watching her mother and aunt sing especially when together. Etcetera tapped Jemima on the shoulder.

"Come with us."

Jemima followed the kittens behind a big pile of junk.

"Here you go Jemmy." Victoria said handing her a mouse mask.

"What's this for?" Jemima asked.

"We're pretending to be Jenny's mice." Victoria said.

"Oh."

All the young queens ran back to the clearing and sat down and pretended to sew.

When Munkustrap began to sing again the kits ran back and put the mouse masks back.

When they returned the three queens were now dancing across the floor while singing about how Jenny cleaned up the act of the cockroaches. Soon everybody was dressed like a cockroach and danced in lines. Suddenly they heard a sexy meow and everybody turned to see Rum Tum Tugger . All the queens especially the kittens swooned over him. Jemima got all excited and when he tickled her under the chin she completely melted. The kittens got really excited when he dropped Bomba. Eventully he was running around as everybody chased him.

He climbed up on the TSE car and pointed. Slowly everybody turned around to see an old queen make her way into the clearing. Jemima reached out to her but Skimbleshanks pulled her away. She watched as aunt circled the queen and look her up and down. Demeter attempted to greet her but ran away. Jemima watched her aunt put her arm around her mother trying to comfort her. The old queen sang harsh words towards Jellyorum and Cassandra. Demeter left her sister's arms and made her way behind her and began to sing about her revealing the fact to Jemima that the queen's name was Grizabella. Soon Bomba joined in then the rest of the tribe shooing the old queen off.

Jemima forgot about Grizabella as soon as she saw big fat Bustopher jones. Her and the other kittens started giggling careful not to let the adults see. They thought it was even more funnier that Jenny had a big crush on him. And when they found out he was 25 pound they started cracking up, still cautions not to let the adults see, especially not Jennyannydots.

At the end of his song there was a huge crash, and then a siren went off.

"Macavity!" Demeter screamed.

Everybody ran off to shelter except Munkustrap and Alonzo who scouted the area before running off with the rest of tribe.

"Mommy!" cried Jemima as she wrapped her paws around Demeter.

"Is he back, is he gonna get us!" Jemima asked as she hugged her mother tighter.

"No honey I don't think it's him anymore." Demeter comforted.

"It's not." added Munkustrap "It's Rumpletezer and Mungojerrie. Let's just let them play a little before we crash their party."

They all sat around for a while until Munkustrap stood up.

"Let's go."

Everybody followed him out to the clearing. They blocked and crowded the two burglar cats as Alonzo and Munkustrap threw their bags full off stolen items over the car and into the pile of trash.

Suddenly a wave of peace washed over the tribe and they soon realized Old Deuteronomy was coming.

Munkustrap and Rum tum Tugger sang about his life , then Rum Tum Tugger pointed and everybody saw Old Duteronemy come into the junkyard. All the kittens went crazy as they greeted him.

When old Deuteronomy was settled in they went to the skit about peakes and the pollicles and the story of the Rumpus cat. After there was another Macavity scare, but everybody got over it when they started dancing again. Jemima was having a blast all the dancing but the specific moment when old Deuteronomy sang the moments of happiness and she understood. After she began to sing in front of everybody. Her mother was amazed and so was her father and aunt. After they listened to Gus the theater cat and then listened to Skimbleshank's stories about the rail road.

Towards the end of the story there was a huge crash followed by a blood curdling laugh. Demeter sunk down and began trembling uncontrollably!

"Macavity!" she screamed.

Suddenly he jumped out on to the tire followed by his Hench cats who cat knapped Old Deuteronomy.

After calming down a bit, Demeter and Bombalurina began to sing and dance about all of his crimes. Jemima usually loved to watch her aunt and mother sing together but not now, not when there was a killer out there ready to terrorize there every move.

After their song ,the toms ran back to the clearing. Munkustrap held Demeter close. The laugh appeared again putting chills down everyone's back. He stood on the pipe and pointed. The tribe turned around. Old Deuteronomy was pushed into the clearing by the Hench cats. Jemima and the other ran up to greet him , hissing at the Hench cats. Jemima looked at her mother, she was hissing and shaking uncontrollably. Bombalurina tried to comfort her but Demeter pushed her. Suddenly she ran across the clearing and hissed crazily and ran again. Jemima hid behind Bomba and watched her mom's rampage. Finally Demeter ran up and jumped up on Old Deuteronomy's back , revealing that he was Macavity! Everyone gasped in horror. Demeter ran behind Munkustrap with Bomba and Jemima.

"Take her!" Demeter yelled to Bomba.

Bomba took Jemima's hand and led her away from the scene just in time because as they got away Macavity scratched down Munkustrap and dragged Demeter to the middle of the clearing attempting to cat nap her. Munkustrap quicky recovered and tried to pull her to safety but, Macavity had a strong grip so it was hard. Luckily Alonzo came and carried Demeter away.

Angry, Macavity fought Munkustrap scratching and clawing and jumping on one another until finally, Munkustrap was knocked out cold! Alonzo took his place and fought too until he too was knocked down, but Macavity was hurt a few other cats attempted to fight , chasing him off. He finally climbed on the TSE car and pushed two broken wires together, causing a short in the junkyard. When Pouncival found an Emergency light, Macavity was gone.

When Munkustrap awoke , he sat up and padded to the center of the clearing. From the other side crawled Demeter. They shared a kiss and she checked him for injuries.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy!" the whole tribe sang together.

"You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistoffolees." Rum Tum Tugger chimed in.

Everybody turned to look at him and they all got more and more excited as he explained. Soon Mistofolees (Quaxo) appeared and shot poofs of smoke everywhere and everyone sang his song. Finally he chose Cassandra as his partner and began the task with a discarded red tarp. Two toms held the tarp as Cassandra got under it and Mistofolees waved his hands magically. Jemima excitedly pawed at the tarp and giggled. Soon the spell was almost finished and everyone could see the body under the tarp was bigger. Mistoffolees did one last hand wave then pulled the tarp off revealing Old Deuteronomy! Everybody gasped. Rum Tum Tugger and Mistofolees were the 1st to hug him but soon everyone did.

A while later they all sat quietly together. Jemima wanted to try her luck. She climbed up on the highest point of the junkyard and began to sing. Her beautiful voice wafted thru the ears of the tribe. Her mother's eyes welled with tears as she listened to her daughter's heartwarming song. After she was finished she climbed down just as Grizabella made her way to the clearing. Everybody shunned her by hissing and hiding their face from her. She began to sing a mournful song similar to the one Jemima sang. As she sang one by one heads turned to her. She began to cry and she fell to the floor. Jemima stood up and finished the line and Grizabella began to sing along and soon she was singing with more power than before. Every head was now turned to her with open hearts. When she finished the song Victoria took Grizabella's hand and led her to the rest of the tribe who greeted her warmly. When she got to Old Deuteronomy who wrapped his arm around her and led her to the tire as everybody sang. Soon she was safe and sound in the Heaviside layer. They sang the last song then the ball was over. All Demeter could think about was getting sleepy little Jemima to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mommy's Here

Three days had passed since the ball. As usual Demeter and Bombalurina were sunning themselves on the TSE car while Jemima was at school. They watched as Jellyorum taught the kits a song.

"You remember those days in school?" Bomba chuckled.

"Oh do ever!" exclaimed Demeter "Having a kit brings back so many memories."

"Remember how Tugger used to always get in trouble for changing the words to songs!" Bomba laughed.

"And how all the toms would make fart noises during Jelly's lectures." Demeter giggled.

Just then then Tugger jumped on to the car.

"I heard my name." Tugger said with a devilish smile.

Surprised,Demeter jumped which caused her to slide off the car and on to the hard concrete ground.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed as she clutched her arm.

"Everlasting cat, are you ok!" Bomba exclaimed as she jumped from the car to her sister's side.

"Mommy!" Jemima screamed as she sprinted over to her. Jelly and Jenny followed behind.

"What happened !" Jenny demanded.

"Me and Dem were talking and Tugger jumped down and scared her and she fell off the car." Bomba explained.

"It's not broken." Jelly reported "Just severely sprained, she should stay the night."

Just then Munkustrap ran over.

"What happened!"

Bomba explained the incident again.

"She is staying the night tonight, are you going to be home to take care of Jemima tonight?" Jellyorum asked.

"No, I have night patrol." he groaned.

"She can stay with me." Bomba volunteered.

"Thank you."Munkustrap said as he bowed his head and then crouched down next to his mate.

Jemima licked and nuzzeld her mother's face before Jelly lead her back to class and Tugger and Munkustrap carried Demeter to the medical den.

That night, after visiting with Demeter, Bomba led Jemima out of the Medical den and up a pile of junk to her den which was only a few doors down from Jemima's.

"Here you go." Bomba said lovingly as she slid a seat cushion to Jemima for her to sleep on. Jemima crawled up on the cushion with a saddened expression in her face.

"What's wrong dear?" Bomba asked as she laid a blanket over Jemima.

"I miss my mommy." She sighed.

"She'll be home tomorrow honey." Bomba comforted as she petted Jemima's head fur. Jemima let out a soft yawn and her eyes got droopy. Bomba kissed her forehead and laid down on her own cushion.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Jemima screamed waking up Bomba.

She sat up and looked at the kitten. She was tossing and turning and crying in her sleep. She got up and woke up the little kit and scooped her up. She began rock her back and forth trying to calm her down.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, don't cry, you'll see your mommy in the morning." She comforted but, it was no use, Jemima continued to sob.

Munkustrap ran in. "What's going on, why is she crying?" he asked as he came over and picked Jemima up.

"She had a bad dream, and began screaming for Demeter." Bomba exclaimed.

"I want my mommy!" Jemima sobbed.

"Should we take her?" Bomba asked.

"We shouldn't wake her up."

"Yeah, but will Jem ever fall back asleep?"

"I don't know." he said as he handed Jemima back to Bomba.

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice asked.

Bomba and Munk turned to see Demeter at the doorway of the den ,her arm wrapped in gauss.

"Dem what are you doing here!" Munk asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk."

"Mommy?" Jemima said still crying.

"Why is she crying!" Demeter asked.

"She woke up screaming for you." Bomba said.

Jemima started sobbing again.

"Shhhhhh mommy's here." she comforted "Mommy's here"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Intruders!

It was a normal sunny day in the junkyard. Bomba and Deme sunned themselves on the TSE car.

"How's the arm" Bomba asked

"Mm, I think it's pretty much healed"

Bomba smiled and turned her attention to the playing kits who were playing tag. Jemima squealed as Etcetera chased her.

"YOUR IT!" she yelled as she pawed Jemima's tail

Jemima giggled and head butted Victoria who sprinted towards Pouncival.

"They look like us in our kitten hood." Demeter chuckled

"Yeah, they even use the same tire we used as base!" Bomba giggled

They watched as Electra pounced on Plato who charged at Quaxo who just barely made it to the tire. Plato changed direction and tagged Jemima instead.

"They're hilarious" Bomba laughed as she watched Jemima attack Quaxo.

"Yeah" Demeter agreed.

She sat there a moment. "Let's play with them." She cooed

Bomba looked at her wide eyed "what?"

"Let's play with them!" Dem repeated.

"why?"

"Because, they love it when adults play with them and I don't know ,it be fun" Dem replied

"Umm, well, ok" Bomba murmured

They got up and padded to group of kittens.

"Can we join you" Demeter asked with a big smile

The kittens stopped and look at the two queens then at Each other.

"Ok" Victoria said finally.

Electra came up and tapped Bomba in the leg

"Your it!" she giggled and all the kittens squealed and ran like mad.

Bomba looked around for a second then went after Jemima who was the closest.

"Got ya" Bomba laughed as she tapped her little niece on the head

Jemima giggled and started to run after Etcetera.

After little while Bomba realized that she was having fun. She looked around when suddenly everybody stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" she asked

"Bomba turn around." Demeter whispered

She turned to see two huge dogs! She screamed and ran along with everyone else. Munkustrap and Alonzo heard the screams and came running.

"What's go-Everlasting cat!" Munkustrap exclaimed

The two toms jumped down and hissed. Munkustrap swiped one dogs face while Alonzo swiped the other one. Soon Admeatus , Skimbleshanks, Asparagus came to help fight. They fought like wild animals. Alonzo jumped on one of their necks while Skimble bit its leg! Munkustrap, Admetus and Asparagus continually scratched the one that seemed to be the alpha. Soon the dogs had gashes down there face. Both yowled and scampered away.

"Yeah that's right get out of here, morons" Munkustrap yelled after them.

He padded over to the mountain of junk where the queens and kits were hiding.

"Their gone" he called

Slowly they came out from their hiding spot. Jemima eyes were red from crying and Demeter held her in her arms. Bombalurina held Etcetera because she too was crying.

"You guys alright?" Alonzo asked

"Yeah I think we're ok ." Demeter sighed as she put Jemima down.

"Freaking intruders!" Bomba muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Demeter tells her story

A two days after ,Bomba and Deme played a long tiring game of tag before they all collapsed on the TSE car. Electra swatted at a butterfly while Etcetera and Victoria passed a ball back and forth. Jemima sat in deep thought until finally she built up her courage and asked: "Mommy why are you so afraid of Macavity?"

Demeter looked at Jemima with wide eyes and exchanged looks with Bomba.

"It's a long story." Demeter sighed

"Tell us" Etcetera pleaded

"Yeah, we've got time" Victoria added.

"I bet you do." Demeter laughed

"Please!" Jemima begged

Demeter looked around. All the kittens were looking at her with their big curious eyes.

"Ok" she murmured and then took a deep breath

"I was Victoria's age. All us kits were playing tag like you do, when suddenly it got very cold. I looked at the ground and began to shiver. When I looked back up again everyone was gone except for Bomba. All of a sudden I felt an extremely strong arm wrap around me. I looked up above me and saw two beady yellow eyes looking down at me. All I heard was Bomba scream and it went all black."

"I was so scared" Bomba murmured

"when I woke up, I was on a cold hard damp floor. It was dark until a door opened revealing a dark figure. _Hello Demeter_ an icy voice said. I trembled, I knew exactly who it was. He slinked up to me and ran his claws down my face and I winced . His eyes narrowed and he kneed me in the stomach."

All the kittens gasped

"He jerked my chin to face him. _No one resists Macavity_ ,he growled and then he slapped me. I hit the floor. He began to beat me senseless . I just laid there screaming until I couldn't speak. When he left I tried to stand but it hurt too much. I laid there for seven hours, motionless. The door opened and I closed my eyes hoping it would be over soon. _Demeter_ a smooth voice whispered. I looked up and it was Munkustrap. He scooped me up and headed for the door. On the other side Alonzo was there keeping guard. _Got her?_ he asked. _Yeah _Munkustrap replied. _Afraid you don't _an evil voice cooed. They toms turned and saw Macavity with a devilish grin on his face. Alonzo lunged and tackled Macavity while Munkustrap attempted to escape but Mac had pushed Alonzo off and attacked Munk . I fell out of his landing on my side and I cried out in pain. I closed my eyes and Mac pounced on me. I opened my eyes and clawed at his face. He yowled and held his paw over his head ready to kill me. Just then I was pulled away and Munk and Alonzo pumbled him. _You ok_ a soft voice asked. I looked up and Bomba was looking down at me. I nodded and then passed out."

All the kittens were wide eyed. Jemima crawled over and nuzzled her mother. Bomba stood up and turned around ,her paws clenched into fist.

"Bomb" Demeter sighed as she stood up. "it's not your fault, you were scared!"

"it is my fault, I promised mother that id protect you and I didn't."

"you were scared frozen Bomba so don't blame yourself."

Bomba put her paws over eyes and cried. Demeter hugged her sister and whispered words of comfort. Finally she turned around and sat back down on the the kits hugged and nuzzled the distraught queen causing her to laugh.

"who's ready to play another game of tag" Demeter said with big smile

All the kittens cheered and jumped off the car. Dem and Bomba chuckled and followed the hyper kits into the clearing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sick Day

Demeter and Bomba sat on the TSE car watching Jemima at school.

"what's with Jem?" Bomba asked

"Not sure, she was ok this morning." Demeter shrugged

"she looks a little under the weather!"

Class:

Jemima put her paw on her stomach. She felt nauseated and her head hurt. She had a hard time listening to Jellyorum's history lecture with this condition. Jelly looked up from her history book and saw Jemima clutch her stomach.

"Jemima are you feeling alright?" she asked

Jemima just shook her head

"Come here sweetie" Jelly coaxed

Jemima slowly padded over to the queen. Jelly put her paw on the kitten's forehead and shook her head.

"I'm afraid you have a temperature." Jelly said

"Go see Jenny" she ordered

TSE car:

"what's Jem doing now?" Bomba asked as she saw her niece make her way over to Jennyanydots.

"I don't know, let's check it out" Demeter said as she slid off the car. Bomba followed.

The two queens padded over to where Jemima was.

"What's going on?" Demeter asked

"I'm afraid Jemima has a fever" Jenny answered as she placed her paw on Jemima's forehead.

Bomba and Dem put their paws on her forehead too and then nodded in agreement.

"Let's take her to the medical den." Jenny ordered as she turned towards the den.

Demeter took Jemima's paw and led her away. When they got there jenny lifted Jemima on a big cushion serving as a bed and covered her with a blanket. Demeter sat on a stool next to Jemima and Bomba sat on the other side.

"What's bothering you dear?" Jenny asked sweetly

"My tummy" Jemima murmured

"Anything else?"

"My head"

Jenny observed the kit a little longer then turned to Bomba and Dem.

"It appears she has a stomach virus."

The two queens nodded and jenny went over to a cabinet and pulled out a jar with yellowish liquid inside then she picked up a spoon and padded back to Jemima. She opened up the jar and poured the liquid on the spoon and held it out to Jemima.

"Open up dear" Jenny coaxed

Jemima took one look at the medicine and her eyes went wide and she sealed her mouth shut.

"mnmn" she hummed as she shook her head.

"Open" Jenny said firmly

Jemima shook her head again.

"Maybe I should Jenny, how about you go tend to another patient." Demeter suggested

Jenny sighed and padded over to Pouncival who was suffering with the same illness as Jemima.

"Come on Jem open up" Demeter said as she held out the spoon.

Jemima still shook her head

"It's the only way you'll get better!" Bomba added as she took Jemima's paw.

"Please?" Demeter coaxed with a smile.

Jemima eyed the medicine for a moment then opened her mouth a little bit.

Demeter slipped the spoon in Jemima's mouth. Jemima's eyes went huge and she looked as if she was going to spit it out.

"Swallow" Demeter said firmly

Jemima did and then started to gag.

Demeter let out a sigh of relief.

"Did she take it?" Jenny asked as she padded back over

Demeter nodded and ruffled Jemima's head fur.

Later that day Jemima laid on her cushion with Bomba while Demeter went to find Munkustrap to asked when he would be off duty.

"You feel better?" Bomba asked

Jemima nodded.

"The medicine helped didn't it" Bomba said with an _I told you so_ smile.

Jemima giggled and shrugged.

"You know what I used to do with your mommy when she got sick?"

"what?" Jemima asked excitedly

"This!" Bomba cheered and began to tickle Jemima in the ribs.

Jemima started to laugh and squirm around on the cushion. She tried to tickle her aunt back but she was laughing to hard. Demeter walked in and laughed at what she saw. She pranced over and started to tickle Jemima too. A few minutes later they stopped because Jemima was running out of breath from all the laughing. Demeter scooped her and held her in her lap.

"Feel better?" she asked

"Yeah." Jemima giggled

Just then Munkustrap came into the den.

"Hey." He cooed as he padded over and nuzzled Demeter. He picked up Jemima and licked her cheek.

"Hey Jemmy, how you feeling?"

"Better"

He nuzzled her face and then sat her down. She crawled back into mothers lap and rested her chin on her mother's leg. Demeter began to stroke her head fur.

After dinner Jemima had an unfriendly encounter. Little did she know that before they left the medical den Jennyanydots had given Demeter a little vile of the medicine to give Jem after dinner.

"Nooo" she squealed as she tried to find something to hide behind, but as she ran Bomba grabbed her and held her in her lap. Demeter held the spoon out.

"It's ok Jem just take the medicine." Demeter coaxed

"It's not that bad" Bomba added as she tried to open up her niece's mouth using her paws.

Finally Jem let up and opened her mouth a tiny bit.

After she swallowed Demeter scooped her up and laid her on the cushion. Bomba hugged her niece good night and returned to her den. Demeter kissed Jem a good night and laid next to Munkustrap. She hoped that Jem would be better soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bath time

It was a rainy day in the junkyard and the class was held in the medical den. Demeter lounged in Bomba's den.

"I hate the rain!" Bomba groaned

"It'll blow over." Demeter sighed "Hopefully before Jem gets out of school."

"Yeah." Bomba laughed

The two queens talked for a while. Soon the rain stopped and the sun slowly came out followed by the cheers of kittens coming out to play.

Demeter chuckled to herself as she sat up. She padded over to the doorway and looked out.

"Oh great look what they're doing" Demeter sighed.

The little kits were splashing about in the muddy puddles that the rain had left behind.

"Well it looks like Jem's gonna need a bath." Bomba laughed

Demeter rolled her eyes and padded out to the TSE car. Jemima splashed into the puddles with no care in the world. Etcetera splashed Jemima in the face. Jemima giggled as she returned the favor. Tumblebrutes jumped in sending mud splatters all over Victoria's white coat. She hissed and chased the tom across the clearing.

"What in the Heavyside is going on" screeched Jennanydots as she came out of her den.

She rushed over and grabbed her toms: Plato, Tumblebrutes and Pouncival . She led them inside for a bath. Jellyorum ran over and Grabbed Etcetera and Electra. They whined and protested as their mother marched them in for a bath as well. Demeter looked at Jemima. She was filthy! Mudd covered her whole body. Demeter knew what she had to do. She padded over to kit and grinned widely. Jemima knew exactly what was coming.

"Bath time!" Demeter cooed as she took Jemima's paw.

Jemima whined as they made their way up to the den. Bomba had left to find a tub and some water . when she returned she had a metal tub just the right size filled with water that she got from a leaky pipe. She sat it down and grinned at Jemima. She wiggled her finger towards her.

"Come here" Bomba coaxed

Jemima squealed and hid behind Demeter. Demeter laughed and picked the little kit up and carried her to the tub. She sat her down in the water and Jemima splashed around in panic.

"Calm down." Demeter soothed as she rubbed Jemima's shoulders. Once she did Demeter scooped some water up with her paw and poured on Jemima's head. Bomba splashed some water on Jem's chest washing the dirt away. When they finished Bomba grabbed a raggedy blanket she found in the corner and wrapped it around Jemima. Demeter scooped her daughter up and held her in her arms.

"That wasn't so bad ,was it?" Demeter asked

Jemima shook her head and giggled. Demeter smiled and put Jemima down. Jemima began to play with a ball off yarn. Bomba and Demeter laughed as Jemima batted at the ball of yarn. Just then two tom kittens ran past the den. Jemima stuck her head out . All the rest of the kittens were playing in the clearing.

"Come on Jemima" Quaxo called

Jemima looked at her mom.

"Go , just don't get dirty. I will not be happy if I have to give another bath." Demeter warned.

Jemima grinned then ran off with her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: mother's day

"Catch!" screamed Pouncival as he batted a ball to Jemima. The kittens were playing catch to take a break from their normal tag game.

"guys come here." Victoria whispered

All the kittens huddled up in a circle.

"what are you guys doing for mother's day?"

"oo oo oo I'm getting my mommy a flower" Plato bragged

"Me to." Pouncival added

"NO I'M GETTING HER A FLOWER ,YOU GET HER SOMETHING ELSE, YOU STUPID POLLICLE!"

"I'LL GET HER WHAT I WANT!" Pouncival hissed as he tackled his brother.

Tumblebrutes joined in just because he loved to wrestle with his brother's.

"What's Mother's day?" Jemima asked curiously

"It's the day where you show your mom how much you love her." Victoria explained

"when is it?" asked Electra

"In two days." Victoria informed.

"Oh" mumbled Jemima. She was stuck, she had no clue what to get her mommy for mother's day.

A little later Jemima sat in an old tub and moped around.

"Jem time for dinner." Munkustrap called as he looked into the tub. He noticed that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know what to get mommy for Mother's day." She moaned

"Oh, you could give her a flower" he suggested

"No, Plato already giving his mommy that."

"Oh…I'll tell you what, I'll help you tomorrow, but for right now you come home for dinner. We got a deal?"

Jemima nodded and giggled and followed her father home.

The next day Jemima followed Munkustrap in to the clearing.

"Ok First let's make her a card" he said as he grabbed some paper and crayons.

He folded the paper and handed to Jemima. He taught her how to draw a heart on the outside and on the inside he helped her draw a picture of her and Demeter holding paws.

"Write your name"

"How"

"Here I'll spell it. a"

Jemima grinned and showed it to him.

"Good job!" he cheered and patted the kit on the head.

"Now let's figure out a gift " he said as he looked around

Jemima looked around too, until something caught her eye.

"Daddy look!" she cooed as she grabbed a bluish purple stone.

"That's beautiful" he said as he grabbed a piece of string and tied it thru the whole of the stone.

The next morning Jemima jumped off her cushion and crept over to Demeter . She tapped her mommy on the back.

"Yes" Demeter said as she rolled over

"Happy mother's day mommy" Jemima stammered and handed her mom the card

"Thank you sweetheart" Demeter cooed

"And I have this for you." She said as she tied the necklace around Demeter's neck. Demeter gasped.

"Jemima It's beautiful!" she cheered as she hugged and kissed her Daughter.

"Thank you" she whispered as she caressed Jemima's cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hostage

It was a normal day the kittens played and Bomba and Dem watched from the TSE car.

"Jem's getting big!" Bomba exclaimed

"Yeah, unfortunately." Demeter sighed

"What you don't want her to grow up?"

"Nope, she needs to stay a kit"

"Don't worry about it Dem ,she's not even a year old"

They watched as the kits wrestled. Demeter longed for the innocent perspective in life that kittens possessed. The two queens stifled a laugh as Jellyorum and Jennyanydots scolded them for what they thought was fighting. Suddenly it got very cold and the skies got dark. There was a crash and a horrifying cackle.

"Macavity!" screamed Demeter. She immediately jumped off the car and sprinted to Jemima and scooped her up. She ran to seek shelter like the rest of the cats.

"Come out come out wherever you are" He chimed

Munkustrap jumped out from his hiding place and hissed.

"Munkustrap my brother, how nice to see you again!" Macavity said with mock kindness.

"Afraid I can't say the same to you Macavity." Munkustrap hissed.

Macavity let out a growl and swiped his brother across the face. Munkustrap returned the favor. Macavity jumped on Munkustrap throwing him to the ground. He punched Munk in the face knocking him out cold. Macavity stood up and sniffed the air.

"Hmm"

He slinked over to a discarded door and pushed it out of the way.

"Why Hello Demeter" He said with fake sweetness

She said nothing she just glared and trembled. She clutched Jemima tighter. Bomba stood behind her, she clenched her paws into fists as anger rose.

"My what do we have here?" Macavity exclaimed as he looked at Jemima.

Bomba had enough she swiped Mac in the face.

"Demeter run!" she screamed

Demeter ran as fast her paws could carry her. Out of the junkyard and down the street. She heard the ginger cat running behind her. The toms had tried to stop him ,but failed. He pounced on her and she dropped Jemima.

"RUN JEMMY RUN!" she screamed

Jemima sprinted as fast as she could , but by the time she reached the end of the street he had teleported in front of her. Macavity grabbed the helpless kitten and ran off!

"MOMMY!" Jemima screamed

"NOOO" she bursted with a mixture of screaming and crying.

She ran after them but it was no use. She fell to her knees and began to sob.

"What happened!" Bomba questioned as she and Munkustrap ran up to Demeter.

"He got her!" she wailed "He got Jemima!"

Bomba wrapped her arms around her sister and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Munkustrap held his paws into fists and glared into the distance. He lept over the two queens and bounded ahead determined to find his daughter. Demeter and Bombalurina looked up at the heroic tom and got up and followed him.

"He went this way" Munkustrap informed as he stopped to sniff.

They walked a little further when they heard a loud crash followed by a scream.

They ran as fast as they could to an alley 2 blocks away. Jemima was being held by a brown and white queen.

"Mommy!" Jemima cried as she tried to escape but the queens grasp but she was too strong.

"Macavity I demand that you let her go"

"Help me!" Jemima screamed

"shut up you brat" the queen spat as she covered Jemima's mouth.

"Sure Munkustrap I'll let her go, but only If I get Demeter in return"

Munkustrap glared at Macavity.

"Give me Demeter or the kitten dies!" Macavity hissed.

Demeter stepped forward.

"No mommy!" Jemima yelled

"You deserve to live more than I do." Demeter snapped

The queen let go of Jemima. Jemima rushed to her mother and wrapped her tiny arms around her. They both cried.

"Alright let's get on with this" Macavity growled as he yanked Demeter up.

"NO" Jemima screamed as Bomba lifted her up

But they were gone and all that was left was a cloud of smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Aftermath

When they got back to the junkyard, Jemima was rushed to the medical den. She had scratches all down her legs and her ankle was sprained from when Demeter had dropped her. Bomba sat her down on the large cushion. Jenny and Jelly rush up and began to treat her wounds. Jemima looked around and began to freak out. She let out a scream and then covered her face and began to sob.

"shhhhhhhhh" Bomba comforted as she put her arms around Jemima.

"I want my mommy!" Jem balled

"I know baby I know." Bomba said as she continued tried to calm the kitten.

"Jemima." said Munkustrap's smooth voice

She looked up at her father, he put a comforting smile on his face as he crouched down to look Jemima in the eyes.

"Daddy's going to find mommy ok" he said as he took her paw.

She gazed into his eyes and then nodded. A single tear fell from her eye as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go guys!" he commanded

Rum Tum Tugger , Alonzo , Skimbleshanks and Admeatus followed Munkustrap out of the den and into the night.

Meanwhile:

Demeter lay limp on the cold floor of the cellar in Macavity's warehouse. it was cold and damp and she was shivering. She shuddered as the door creaked open revealing a dark figure in the doorway.

"Hello my dear." An evil voice cooed.

Demeter hissed. Macavity slinked up and looked in her eyes. Demeter looked away and began to tremble. He pulled her up and pinned her against the wall holding her by the wrists. He began to kiss her. Her eyes went wide with repulse. She kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could. He yowled as he bent over in pain. When he recovered he let out a growl and threw Demeter to the floor. He kicked her and scratched her and just plain out beat her to a bloody pulp. She screamed and cried while he laughed and mocked her.

_How could this be happening again? _She thought to herself


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Rescue

The toms franticly ran thru the streets of London in search of the warehouse. On the way out of the junkyard they had asked Coricopat to tag along to help find the way.

"This way!" He called as he stopped to breath in the air.

They ran down a long alley and down a back road. By this time they were by the sea. They padded up a long path until they were front of an old large wooden building.

"This it?" Munkustrap asked asked turning to Cori

The mystic nodded.

Munkustrap took a long look at the warehouse. Guarding it were two incredibly large rats pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Ok guys here's the game plan. Tugger ,Cori and Admetus you three go distract the rats while Me, Zo, and Skimble will find Demeter and fight off Macavity. Got it" Munkustrap whispered careful not to let the rats know that they were there.

The toms all nodded.

"Ok then let's go!"

First Tugger, Cori and Admetus made their way up to the rats to distract them (By calling them names and Tugger doing his pelvic thrusts.) while Munk, Zo and Skimble snuck by and crept to the side of the warehouse. Towards the end of the building was a small window that resembled a window that would be in a jail. Munkustrap peered in. There lying helpless on the floor was Demeter.

"Guys she's in there" He exclaimed. "Zo hand me that rock so I can break the lock."

Alonzo grabbed the rock and handed rock to Munk. He threw it as hard as he could but it didn't work.

"Again" Munk commanded.

After three tries he broke the lock. They lifted up the window and jumped in to Demeter's surprise.

"Munkustrap!" she cried

Munk smiled but it quickly faded away as soon as he saw the condition that she was in.

He scooped her up and climbed thru the window but when they got outside again Macavity was waiting for them.

"Have the Jellicle's come out to play!" he spat

Munkustrap hissed and bare his teeth. The fight began. Mac swiped at Munkustrap but missed because Skimbleshanks jumped on his back. Him and Alonzo jumped on top while Munk tried to make a break for it. Macavity managed to push the two toms off and ponce Munk. He dropped Demeter and she rolled down the hill. Luckily Alonzo was quick enough to catch the queen. Soon the other three toms came to help. They scratched and swiped until Tugger found a big stick and knocked Mac over the head making him fall unconscious. Tugger and Alonzo dragged Mac to a cliff behind the warehouse and threw him into the ocean.

"You ok?" Munkustrap asked Demeter as Alonzo handed her back to him.

She nodded and then passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Reunited

Jemima sat on the TSE car next to Bomba. She just sat there and looked at the ground.

"Why don't you go play?" Bomba suggested as she gestured to the playing kittens.

Jemima shook her head. Bomba sighed looked out into the distance, her eyes got wide with disbelief. She stood to get a better look. Jemima looked at her aunt in confusion and then followed her gaze. Her eyes got wide as well, because at the gate of the junkyard were the 6 toms that had ventured to find Demeter. They were carrying something.

"Mommy?" Jemima whispered

They got closer confirming to Jemima and Bomba that it was Demeter the toms were carrying.

Jemima lept from the car but Bomba grabbed her paw.

"We should wait." Bomba stammered as she watched the toms carry her passed out sister into the medical den. They waited a few minutes then Bomba slowly led Jemima to the den. They peered in, Demeter had gashes down her legs and a lot of blood was being washed from her fur. Jenny noticed the two queens standing in the doorway and beckoned them in. They slowly padded over to cushion and observed her face. It had scratches and bruises all over. After Jenny and Jelly finished cleaning her up they left her to rest. Jemima stared at her mother and never took her eyes off of her. Suddenly Demeter's eyes fluttered open, she looked around. The panicky look on her face softened when she saw Jemima.

"Hi honey" she said lovingly as she rubbed her paw against Jemima's cheek.

She looked to Bomba who was smiling. Bomba came over and hugged her sister tenderly careful not to hit a wound ,after Demeter pulled Jemima onto the cushion with her. Jemima rested her head on her mother's shoulder and purred. Bomba held Demeters paw.

"Mommy is he coming back again?" Jemima asked in a panicked tone.

"No baby, Daddy took care him so we won't see him again" she comforted

"Really what he do?" Bomba asked

Demeter mouthed the words _I'll tell you later. _Bomba nodded.

Munkustrap walked in and kissed his mate on the lips.

"How do you feel?" He questioned softly

"Better."

"Mommy." Jemima whispered

"Yes sweetie" Demeter cooed

"I Love You"

_Jemima grew up to be a beautiful queen. She mated to Quaxo and gave birth to a female kitten named Silabub._


End file.
